ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: The Same, Only Different
warriors look over North Sydney, which has Regime posters all over it. * Anmah: North Sydney. Sort of. * Dylar: So... Temporal displacement? Alternate Earth? * Hanso: Could be either. We may have jumped to a different dimension. Or, events in our own timeline have changed and we're in a new, altered present. * Lenat: We need to determine which. Soon. If the D. Smasher's bomb has detonated, we have to get back. * Dylar: The Watchtower should have picked up any anomalies, right? * Hanso: The Watchtower might not exist. I can't make contact. * Anmah: We need to find out. Once my ring is charged, I can get us there. * Lenat: The Atlantis archives. If this is an altered timeline, we might find a record of the triggering event there. * Dylar: Assuming there's an Atlantis. * Hanso: It's worth investigating. Let’s you and I check things out here. * Anmah: Ring. Where's the nearest power battery? * Power Ring: The Ferris Aircraft facility in Sydney Airport. * Anmah: Well at least that hasn't changed... Stay low. I'll be back a-sap. goes to the Sydney Airport to charge his ring. Where did you say the battery was? * Power Ring: Carol Ferris's office. Left at the next hallway, third door on the right. * Anmah: It's the fourth door... suddenly hears screaming and runs to a door where he hears some familiar voices. * Dr. Neo Cortex: Pretty tough, aren't you? * Kelpa: I'm not afraid of you... children... * Quickshot Doomlander: Yes, you are. I can feel it. * Anmah: D. Quickshot? Cortex? scene cuts to Kelpa being tortured by Neo Cortex and the D. Quickshot. * Quickshot Doomlander: This is your final chance to accept the High Councilor's amnesty, Kelpa... * Kelpa: Get "re-educated" in your boot camp... become a puppet... like you? Quickshot Doomlander zaps Kelpa. * Dr. Neo Cortex: The Boss is being generous. I wouldn't be. Most of my buddies died in Sydney five years ago. * Kelpa: I had nothing to do with that... * Dr. Neo Cortex: Doesn't matter. You're still on the wrong side of the law. * Kelpa: Tell this... to your boss... at them Quickshot Domlander continues to torture Kelpa only for Anmah to stop her. * Anmah: This how things work here? * Dr. Neo Cortex: So, you're yellow again? * Quickshot Doomlander: Something's not right... He's Sean McMahon. Yet... * Anmah: Stand down. You're done here. * Dr. Neo Cortex: Definitely not ours. * Dreamcatcher: You feel his pain? Not yet... fires her guns at Anmah and he gets caught in the line of fire. * Dr. Neo Cortex: After we're done with Kelpa, how 'bout the three of us go talk to the High Councilor. uses his ring to free himself causing Cortex to be knocked aside. * Quickshot Doomlander: Enough. Whoever you are... You're under arrest. fight. Anmah gets the better of the D. Quickshot, but near the end, she breaks free from his combo attack. * Quickshot Doomlander: Never underestimate my mind. * Anmah: You’re gonna feel this. collide and tie on clash. Anmah defeats the D. Quiskshot. * Anmah: Guess I won't be getting lip from her... Neo Cortex Now who's this High Councilor...The one who's turned you into a second-rate thug? * Dr. Neo Cortex: I'll show you second-rate... * Anmah: Talk. You. Now. * Dr. Neo Cortex: Okay. Let's talk about the mess o' trouble you're in... Anmah with his gadget And how I'm gonna knock that head sideways. fight. Anmah wins. * Anmah: Neo Cortex Head's still on straight. Kelpa * Kelpa: ...Damn...Scum... frees her. You shoulda killed me. tries to give her a hand but Kelpa refuses. Get off me! * Anmah: Look. I'm not with them- * Kelpa: Whoever you are...They know you now...They catch you...You have the stones to refuse their amnesty? * Anmah: Who are they working for? * Kelpa: Who's the only one who can keep metas like them in line? * Hanso: over communicator Anmah, are you there? Anmah! * Anmah: answering Hanso? * Hanso: You'd better get back here fast. The D. Ninja's here. * Anmah: The D. Ninja?! * Hanso: He's attacking citizens who are... communication is interrupted by off-screen battle. * Anmah: On my way. I need to charge my ring, Kelpa then you and I are gonna take a little trip- annoyed that Kelpa as gone next scene shows Hanso and Dylar fighting the D. Ninja. Hanso tries to attack him, but the D. Ninja grabs her with a giant hand construct. Dylar tries to shoot an arrow on him, but the Doomlander knocks him out. * Ninja Doomlander: an axe construct I'll be happy to see Green Arrow die again... throws the axe on Dylar, but Anmah blocks with an anvil construct. Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, now Anmah? This just keeps getting better. tries to attack Anmah, who defends himself. You amuse me, Anmah. continues attacking Anmah with more constructs. * Anmah: his missile construct Eat this, D. Ninja! knocks him away with a bus construct. Oppressing your home planet isn't enough, D. Ninja? * Ninja Doomlander: The One Earth government is similar to mine on Korugar. An alliance was logical. So for now I tolerate humans. Even Anmah. * Anmah: My doppelganger has joined your side... * Ninja Doomlander: As do all who wish to live. fight. Anmah wins a round. * Anmah: Just doing my job. the end, the Ninja Doomlander breaks free from Anmah’s combo attack. * Ninja Doomlander: Human scum. * Anmah: Evil and racist. collide and tie on clash. Anmah defeats the D. Ninja with his super-move. * Anmah: I'm resisting arrest again. to Hanso You okay? * Hanso: Anmah...! Krankcase appears but as a Red Lantern. * Dr. Krankcase: Someone call me? * Anmah: You're the Red Lantern Corps? * Dr. Krankcase: Atrocitus is right. Rage is more effective than willpower. * Anmah: So you ditched green and went red. The color of cowardice. two lanterns blast their ring powers against each other. * Dr. Krankcase: I'm still about Order. Like the Guardians. gets up, but Krankcase notices and blasts her. Anmah blasts some arrows at Krankcase, but he forms a shield to protect himself. * Anmah: I'm sure they're very proud of you. * Dr. Krankcase: Sanctimony is easy when you don't know what-- * Anmah: Save it. Time to kick my ass. fight. Anmah wins a round. * Anmah: Just doing my job. the end, Krankcase breaks free from Anmah’s combo attack. * Dr. Krankcase: I’ll teach you fear. * Anmah: I’m a bad student. collide and tie on clash. Anmah defeats Krankcase with again, his super-move. * Anmah: Well, that was surreal. * Dylar: Yeah. All that yellow's really tough in the eyes. hear incoming Police. * Hanso: We need to move. walk over an alley nearby. * Dylar: Hiding from the cops... Aren't there any good guys here? (Kesem is encountered.) * Anmah: There just might be... Sonos and Danil try to trace their misplaced colleagues in the Watchtower communicators. * Versad: Nothing yet? * Sonos: The energy signature from the park doesn't match anything in our database. * Danil: Why don't I just vibrate at the same frequency as the energy signature and follow them? * Versad: Because we don't know if they went somewhere dangerous-- * Sonos: Or if they went anywhere at all. Versad is right. It's too risky. * Danil: Too bad I wasn't fast enough to catch them in the first place... * Versad: We'll find them. We have to. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice